ultimate_timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Timeline
Credit to all of the creators of the Media used in the timeline, I take no credit & suggest you give them the support they deserve. Credits To: All writers of The Verse & Dimensions Wiki, All Writers For the All Dimensions Wiki, Toby Fox (Creator Of Undertale) The Omniverse * Two Beings, known as The Creator (God) & The Destroyer (Chaos, The Darkness) are born, The Creator tries to create while The Destroyer destroys. & Dimensions Wiki, All Dimensions Wiki * The Creator & The Destroyer both fight. The battle destroys all of the life already inhabiting the Omniverse (even though it is already rare), however the battle causes new beings to be created, these are omnipotent entities (their power isn't on par with the Creator & Destroyer, however) [Verse & Dimensions Wiki, All Dimensions Wiki] * The Creator "defeats" the Destroyer after a long battle. After the Battle is over, The Creator creates the Archverse Chain & Heaven & Hell, they also create several Demons & Angels to watch over & protect it. The Most Powerful angel, Lucifer, is given the highest privilege, privilege of controlling Hell. & Dimensions Wiki * The Creator realizes the Danger Of being near the Omniverse, so they create the Godverses, he seals The Destroyer in one, & themselves in another, however they still have access to the Omniverse. & Dimensions Wiki Void Before The Local Multiverse * Before there was the Multiverse, there was only the The Empty, where an unknown Cosmic Entity rules and slumbers for all of eternity. Supernatural * Amara appeared, marking the beginning of existence. Supernatural * Eventually, Death and God, the latter being The Darkness' younger brother, came into existence. Supernatural * God creates many worlds to try and show The Darkness that they don't have to be alone, but The Darkness would always destroy whatever he created. Supernatural * God created the four Archangels. Those being Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. Supernatural * God rallied the Archangels to go to war with The Darkness, and with their combined strength, they managed to imprison her. To contain the Darkness, God made the Mark of Cain, which is both a key and lock to his sister's cell. God gave the Mark to Lucifer, his most valued and beloved son. Supernatural * God created the Leviathans, the first beasts, but fearing their destructive nature he created Purgatory and imprisoned them there. Supernatural Beginning Of The Universe * God defined the laws of physics and created the physical Universe. He also created spirit worlds separated from the physical universe. Among them is Heaven, with Heaven's Garden at the center and the Axis Mundias the central road through the realm. Supernatural * God created the other angels, among them are Castiel, Zachariah, Anna, Balthazar, Naomi, Uriel, Metatron, Hester, Gadreel, Ezekiel, Samandriel, and many others. Supernatural * Metatron is named God's Scribe, and he started taking down dictation as creation was being formed. Supernatural Creation Of The Earth (4.54 billion years ago) * The Earth is formed in the Milky Way Galaxy. Various Shortly Before 1500 * Scathach arrives to the New World and pledges herself to the bloodthirsty Old Gods, becoming the first Supreme Witch in a long line of witches within the Americas. Horror Story 1587 * The Roanoke Colony, led by Governor John White, arrives in North America and settles in what would eventually become known as present-day North Carolina. (July 22) Various * With the winter fast approaching, Governor White is forced to depart from the colony on a supply run, leaving his wife Thomasin in charge during his absence. (Sometime In Autumn) Horror Story The 2010s * A Human Child stumbles upon the Underground. The ghost of a child named Chara posseses them & the human kills all of the Monsters. ('Timeline Reset) '[Undertale] * A Human Child stumbles upon the Underground. The child befriends the Monsters & frees them from the Underground. Undertale